Ella ya no existe
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Han habido personas que juran haber visto a un fantasma nadando en un río desnuda. ¿Por que es tan grave al punto de que un Knight deba presentarse? Porque las victimas aseguran que es el Fantasma de la princesa Euphemia. SuzaEuphie.
1. Prologo

Bueno, aqui tengo un new fic SuzaEuphie. Tiene un Prologo, que es lo que les muestro hoy y tres capis. Me falta un capi por terminarlo XDD

Disfruten de este fic. Code geas no es mio, solo lo uso para divertirme y desahogarme y vengarme del anime XDDD especialmente por lo de Euphie, Shirley, etc, etc

**Ella ya no existe.**

**Prologo.**

El suave viento y la luna llena sin nubes era una clara señal de una noche tranquila, las luces invadían la ciudad, las risas invadían las discos y bares, la gente invadía las avenidas y los autos las calles. Entre la multitud de gente se podía ver a un muchacho que llevaba su cabeza abajo porque en las noches él se quitaba el disfraz y dejaba atrás los pecados que cargaba sobre sus hombros con mucho peso.

Oía como su celular sonaba, pero decidió ignorarlo porque sabía que era esa bruja fastidiosa para vigilarlo y saber donde estaba… ni que fuese un niño de 5 años. Con los audífonos en las orejas, escuchaba las últimas noticias sobre la represente de la Tierra Nunnally, su pequeña hermana.

Al doblar una esquina, dejo de escuchar su MP3 y maldijo su despiste en no haberlo cargado antes.

-Pareces alguien que atrae la mala suerte.

Lelouch alzo la cabeza, notando que una joven mujer estaba frente a él, a pesar de que era de noche, vestía como si fuese una tarde calurosa de verano: Un vestido suelto que le llegaba por las rodillas, de varios colores vivos y con un escote en forma de U, unas sandalias blancas y un bolso pequeño que sostenía con sus manos. La mujer tenía una mirada violácea que erizaba la piel de Lelouch, era como una mezcla de CC y de su padre, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello lo tenía recogido en un tomate y brillaba de un intenso color rojo. Ambos pasaron el tiempo mirándose, esperando en cualquier momento el poder leer la mente del otro.

-¿Se le ofrece algo de mí, señora? – Preguntó Lelouch con una sonrisa en los labios, metiéndose en su papel de estudiante.

-Pues me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tan difícil es para tus 17 años el cargar el peso de haber matado con tus manos al padre de tu novia y el de tu hermana?

Lelouch abrió sus ojos al momento que los recuerdos invadieron su mente, como también las noches que despertaba a madrugada por las pesadillas, gritando de dolor y cubierto de sudor, aquellas noches en que sus pecados resurgían y él se entregaba al llanto y al desvelo.

Toda su amabilidad desapareció y ahora reflejaba seriedad y enojo hacía ella por hacerle recordar sus malestares.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con sus sentidos alertas.

-Digamos que soy la madre de cierta persona que conoces bien. – Respondió con enigma y sin alterarse. – Parece que si te pesa las muertes.

-Cierra tu boca o voy a matarte. – Llevando su mano a su rostro, dispuesto en quitarse la lentilla y ordenarla a que se tire de un río o algo parecido.

-Tu Geass no me afecta. – Le advirtió sin perder la calma. Se gira para darle la espalda y comienza a caminar. – Nos veremos algún día Lelouch Vi Brittania, el día en que tomes tu decisión y pagues por cada muerte que llevas en tu espalda.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… pero te daré una pista, comienza a ver los reportes de esta semana en un pequeño pueblo rural en las lejanías de la ciudad. Veamos que harás con esa noticia. – Regalándole una sonrisa de burla y sus pies se movieron para caminar. – Por cierto, salúdame a mi hija.

-¿Conozco a tu hija?

-Claro. – Le hablo como lo más normal del mundo y alzando su mano derecha. – Es la persona que apodaste como "Bruja Inmortal". – Sus pasos se detienen y vuelve a girar para verlo a los ojos con esa sonrisa de burla que no se había borrado de su cara al ver la expresión del muchacho. – Nada menos que CC.

* * *

><p>En la zona que había mencionado aquella mujer, una niña de corta cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color estaba caminando por el campo para buscar unas hierbas medicinales que podrían ayudar a la salud de su madre, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al oír un extraño sonido.<p>

Agudizo el oído y comprendió que era una canción producida por una mujer, dejándose guiar, corre hacía donde provenía aquella melodía y descubre una especie de lago que brillaba con la ayuda de la luna y las estrellas. En la orilla había unas prendas de mujer y en el centro del lago, se podía ver la silueta de una joven que le daba la espalda, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, pero aún así, estaba completamente empapada por las veces que se había sumergido.

Ella era la causante de aquel sonido maravilloso que atraía a las personas como una especie de hechizo, y mientras cantaba, pasaba sus manos blanquecinas por su cabello rosado…

La niña se tapo la boca al reconocer el cabello rosado y se temió haberse encontrado con lo que murmuraban en el pueblo, sobre la aparición de…

Sus ojos se abrieron más en el momento que la canción cesó y observa como la muchacha se gira para verla, revelando unos dulces y confusos ojos violetas. Ella le sonrió amablemente, pero a pesar de su bondad, la niña grita con todas sus fuerzas y se va corriendo.

Del cuello de aquella mujer colgaba un reloj de bolsillo que estaba destruido.


	2. El Fantasma

Code Geass es propiedad de Sunrise...creo XD

el dibujo fue llevado a cabo por CLAMP

**Capitulo 1: El fantasma.**

CC abrió sus ojos aferrada de su amarillento peluche.

Lelouch la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Repite lo que dijiste? – Ordeno la peli-verde sin salir de su asombro.

-Lo que oíste, se me apareció una mujer que dice ser tu madre. – Repitió cansado, después de todo, se lo había dicho ya seis veces. – No sabía que tenías una madre.

-¿Acaso debo darte una clase de cómo venimos al mundo?

-No seas estúpida… ¿Tienes o no a tu madre viva?

CC miro hacía otro lado sin saber que decir, si su madre se había aparecido ante Lelouch, estaba claro que ella estaba metiéndose en el juego o en el destino de este mundo, debía encontrarla para buscar respuestas.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. – Decidió responder al momento que se ponía de pie y miraba a su alrededor.

-¡CC! – Exclama el líder de los revolucionarios con la furia en sus ojos.

-Voy a salir por unos días, así que quédate en la escuela y evita meterte en problemas porque no estaré para salvarte el trasero. – Hablaba al momento que se colocaba un abrigo largo y de color negro.

Cabreado de los intentos de la bruja para evitar el tema, la toma de la muñeca derecha y con brusquedad la hace girar para que se vean a los ojos. CC no se altero.

-Respóndeme.

-Lelouch… hay cosas que no debes saber, no se por qué esa mujer se apareció y tengo que saberlo. – Le explica y a continuación se suelta para ver el suelo. – Pero sí, ella es mi madre.

* * *

><p>-Hemos recibido un reporte de varias personas que afirman ver un fantasma. – Comentaba Gilford, el caballero de Cornelia, a los caballeros de la mesa redonda.<p>

-¿Un fantasma? – Preguntó Gino con total emoción, la prueba eran sus ojos que brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo. – ¡Eso es genial!

-Los fantasmas no existen. – Anya lo hizo volver a la realidad con un duro golpe en el estómago y sin apartar sus ojos de su peculiar espejo rojo. – ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tonto fantasma imaginario con Suzaku y la fuerza de Britania?

Suzaku estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo mientras leía los informes de las personas que juraron verlo y se detuvo en uno que llamo su atención, sus ojos se habían abiertos como platos y observan a Gilford incrédulo. El caballero de Cornelia lanzó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, según el último testimonio, que fue de una niña, el fantasma tiene la apariencia de la princesa Euphemia Li Britannia.

Gino abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y busco entre sus cosas la carpeta con el caso para leerla y saber si era cierto y Anya sólo alzo sus ojos para poder ver a Suzaku, quien seguía en estado de shock y con sus ojos ahora clavados en el papel.

-Cierto o no, el mencionar el nombre de la realeza ya es un asunto grave para el Imperio, por eso pensé que tú podrías encargarte de saber la verdad Suzaku… como el caballero de la princesa…

-No se preocupe. Iré personalmente a ese lugar y encontraré respuestas. Pido por favor que cuiden bien de la Gobernadora.

-Puedes dejar a Nunnally-sama en nuestras manos. – Le asegura Gino alzando su pulgar derecho y abraza a Anya con su brazo libre.

-Tráeme un recuerdo. – Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Suzaku estaba ordenando sus cosas después de la junta, llevaría lo más necesario. Se había colocado sus viejas ropas de salida, las mismas que uso cuando conoció a la princesa de cabellos rosados y sonrió amargamente al pensar en eso. Pasó una mano por su frente, definitivamente iba a limpiar aquella desdicha, ya era suficiente que la historia mancille su nombre por culpa del Geass.<p>

-Suzaku. – El mencionado se voltea y sonríe al ver a la pequeña Nunnally entrar a su habitación, a pesar que no veía, podía apostar que estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué te preocupa Nunnally? – Pregunta el caballero una vez cerca de ella y se arrodilla para estar a su nivel.

-Ya me he enterado del asunto de ese fantasma. – La pequeña gobernadora toma las manos del muchacho con delicadeza. – Si es verdad su fantasma, estoy preocupada de que algo la moleste. Pero si no lo es… es injusto que hagan esa broma tan cruel.

-Yo voy a encargarme de todo, no te preocupes Nunnally.

-Gracias… pero ten cuidado Suzaku.

-Lo tendré. – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Lelouch estaba en el salón de su clase y leyendo un libro con mucha atención mientras los estudiantes a su alrededor se la pasaban riendo y comentando cosas. Aún estaba confundido por lo que ocurrió aquella noche en que conoció aquella extraña mujer que se denominaba la madre de CC.<p>

-¡LULU!

Lelouch lanzó un grito y lleva una mano a su pecho, asustado gira su rostro para cruzarse con una furiosa Shirley con sus manos posadas en las caderas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sólo dices eso? ¡Te he estado llamando cuatro veces! – Le grita golpeando su mano en el escritorio del muchacho. – ¿Qué te esta pasando?

-Lo siento Shirley, estoy algo… ¿Eh?

Por una fracción de segundo vio detrás de su amiga nada menos que la Muerte con su oz rozando el cuello de la muchacha, no se podía ver su rostro por la capa, pero si su maquiavélica sonrisa, anhelando que llegue la hora de llevarse a esa princesa a su tierra.

-¿Eh? – Shirley exclamo roja como las rosas.

Toda la clase estaba observando con los ojos en blanco y no dejaban de exclamar en asombros y murmullos por ver como el pelinegro abrazaba a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas. Shirley estaba roja exactamente por eso, no podía creer que él la estaba abrazando públicamente, su fragancia masculina en verdad la estaba embriagando y su pobre corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Lulu? – Pregunta con el rubor en sus mejillas y tratando de verle el rostro.

El muchacho reacciona al oír su voz y también se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente se aparta de ella y ambos sólo podían mirarse a los ojos atónicos.

-L-Lo siento… yo… tengo que irme. – Y Salió disparado antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar y dejándola más confundida y avergonzada.

El príncipe rebelde caminaba confundido por aquella visión que no quería salir de su mente… ¿Estaba recibiendo una advertencia? Si era así, eso significaba que la vida de Shirley corría peligro… no, ella no podía morir. Le diría a Sayoko que la mantenga vigilada y bajo protección, ahora él se encargaría de obedecer lo que le recomendó la madre de esa odiosa peli-verde.

Una vez en su habitación, encendió las computadoras, se quita la chaqueta de la escuela y se sienta en su escritorio para ver en los archivos del ejército. Arqueo sus cejas al ver algo relacionado con un fantasma, iba a dejarlo pasar pero un presentimiento le ordeno que mirase y él obedeció. Veía informe tras informe, anotaba en una libreta lo que le llamaba la atención y ahora sólo le quedaba el último.

El título lo dejo con los ojos en blanco.

_**Niña de 7 años afirma ver al fantasma de la princesa Euphemia Li Britannia.**_

* * *

><p>En el pequeño pueblo donde asechan los fantasmas caminaba una joven de corta cabellera rosa oscura y unos ojos azules claros como el cielo en un día despejado con unas bolsas en sus manos para hacer las compras.<p>

Llevaba viviendo en ese pueblo hace seis meses y había sido bien recibida por la gente, la querían mucho por su bondad y dulzura, también conquistaba a los hombres con su hermosa sonrisa y maravillosos ojos.

Sus pies se detienen al pasar a una frutería.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Tao. – Saludo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa y veía como Tao tomaba una manzana con una mano para examinarla con cuidado. – ¿Hoy quieres manzanas?

-Cinco manzanas… y cinco naranjas. – Pidió con una sonrisa

-Deberías andar con cuidado Tao sobre ese fantasma que merodea el pueblo… y hasta dicen que es el de la princesa mentirosa.

-¿La princesa Euphemia? – Pregunta llevando una mano a su pecho por sentir un extraño dolor. Sus ojos mostraban confusión. – Es extraño, vivo en el bosque y no he visto al fantasma… y eso que tengo más posibilidad.

-Pues en verdad que eres afortunada, pero no juegues con la suerte y se buena, ¿De acuerdo? No sería bueno que algo malo te pasara.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse.

Se despidieron y Tao siguió con su camino con aquella sonrisa ya normal en ella, fue a comprar el pan, algunos dulces y otras cosas que hacía falta en su hogar. Una vez listo, decidió volver a su hogar, pero se detiene al ver en una de las tiendas un pequeño televisor que poseía el dueño y podía observar las noticias: el Caballero Kururugi Suzaku estaba preparándose en un viaje a su pequeño pueblo. Ella no oía las voces de la televisión, estaba muy ocupada en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lucían seriedad y tristeza que sólo conseguía que su corazón se encogiese más en dolor.

-¿Tao-chan, estás bien? – El dueño se preocupa al ver a la joven triste, con un semblante de sufrimiento y con una mano en su pecho.

-Sí. – Responde con una sonrisa. – No tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Estás rara al ver a Lord Kururugi. – Le dijo clavando sus ojos en el muchacho. – Ese muchacho rondando por aquí en verdad asusta.

-Ni que fuese una mala persona. – Con una sonrisa cálida vuelve a ver a aquel castaño de la televisión. – Sus ojos revelan que es alguien bueno y amable.

-Aun así, no te encuentras bien.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Volveré a mi casa.

-Salúdame a tu madre.

-Claro. – Asegura con una sonrisa y se marcho.

Cuando llega a su pequeña cabaña escondida entre los árboles a mitad del bosque, notó que su madre no estaba y suspiro cansada, era algo típico de ella, pero en verdad estaba cansando su comportamiento. Parecía toda una gitana.

Deja las compras en la mesa pequeña y circular y camina a su habitación con una manzana en la mano. Su cuarto tenía todas las paredes y suelo de madera, como toda la casa, y era pequeño, podía entrar su cama de plaza y media, un escritorio con una silla y un estante. Se deja caer en la cama y vuelve a suspirar, se sentía muy sola.

De nuevo piensa en ese chico de la televisión, Lord Kururugi. Era muy apuesto y tenía los ojos verdes más puros y amables a pesar que parecía ser una persona triste, ¿Qué cosas le habrá pasado?

Al terminar su manzana, ve lo que estaba sobre su escritorio: Un reloj con el cristal roto y ya no hacía nada el clásico "clic" como también tenía un pequeño orificio circular.


	3. El Asesino

Y aqui tienen continuación de este fanfic... lo subi porque... estaba aburrida XDDDD

Ahora sólo falta un capi y se acaba...pero descuiden! es solo el principio!

**Capitulo 2: El asesino.**

Antes de que sus dedos tocasen el reloj, oye la puerta abrirse y da un sobresalto al mismo tiempo que gira su cuerpo y así encontrar a su madre: De cabellera roja recogido en un tomate, piel blanca y ojos violáceos. Su madre la miraba extrañada y al verla cerca del reloj, suspiro con cansancio, ya le había dicho miles de veces que guardase el aparato lejos de su vista.

-Tao-chan, guarda ese reloj si ya no sirve… o voy a botarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, madre. – Se disculpa muy nerviosa y guarda el reloj con mucho cariño en uno de los cajones. – ¿Dónde fuiste esta vez?

-Estaba conociendo a una persona muy interesante. – Le respondió con una sonrisa llena de burla y da media vuelta para salir de la habitación. – Voy a cocinarte algo delicioso.

Tao le agradece con una sonrisa, mirando como se alejaba.

-He visto que un Caballero del Emperador vendrá al pueblo por ese caso del fantasma.

-Si, lo he oído mientras venía a casa. – Le dijo sin observarla, estaba concentrada en encontrar los ingredientes. – Más te vale no acercarte al pueblo muy seguido… o a ese muchacho caballero.

-¿Por qué tendría que acercarme a una persona importante? Sólo estorbaría.

Su madre no le responde, en vez de eso, la mira con disimulo por arriba de los hombros, descubriendo como su hija miraba la ventana como si estuviera bajo en trance y por una fracción de segundo, su mano derecha se volvió trasparente. Ante este hecho, sonrió.

Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, pronto se cumplirá el deseo de su hija y el primer paso habrá acabado.

* * *

><p>Sabiendo que Suzaku estaría en la zona, Lelouch llegó al pequeño pueblo con unas gafas oscuras y un jockey para esconder un poco su cabello negro. Se había conseguido un lugar en donde dormir: un hospedaje pequeño y con apariencia hogareña, que contaba con un restaurante en el primer piso, así que ya tenía donde comer. Una vez encerrado en su alcoba, se quita las gafas, el jockey y la chaqueta roja para quedar con sus pantalones y pollera negra y se sienta en la cama con un semblante pensante.<p>

_¿No hay forma de volver a esos días felices?_

_-¡Lelouch! – Una alegre y pequeña Euphemia lo saludaba en el hermoso prado del jardín de Marianne mientras corría hacía el. – Sálvame de Schneizel-niisama._

_-¿Qué has hecho Euphie? – Le pregunta con preocupación._

_-Le he quitado su pañuelo favorito. – Le explica como lo más normal del mundo y sin dejar de sonreír. – Me prometió jugar conmigo y ahora me salió con que esta ocupado. Así que… ¡Me vengue!_

_-¡Tonta! Nos van a regañar. – La toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo, no sabe a donde ir, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que enfrentar a sus hermanos mayores._

-Euphie…. – Apoya sus codos en las rodillas para que sus manos sostenga su rostro haciendo presión con la frente. – Se que no merezco que me perdones por lo que te he hecho, pero déjame limpiar tu nombre de este crimen.

Vuelve a cubrirse con las gafas, pensaba salir afuera a conocer los alrededores y si tenía suerte, se pillaría a la niña que afirma que el fantasma sea Euphemia.

Y se la encontró, estaba en medio de la calle con un canasto lleno de emparedados con diversos sabores, cubierto por una manta para protegerlos, tratando de vender algunos. Sonrió con victoria, ya era hora de su primer paso: Conocer la escena del crimen.

-Quisiera dos, por favor. – Le pide quitándose las gafas y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Claro. – Contenta, la pequeña agacha la cabeza para tomar dos con una servilleta. En el momento que dejo de verlo, Lelouch se había quitado la lentilla que protegía su Geass. – Aquí tiene.

-Gracias. – Toma los panes y le paga, en ese momento que cruzaron su mirada, le revela su ojo y la niña no tarda en estar bajo su poder. – Llévame al lugar donde viste al fantasma.

La vendedora asiente con la cabeza y se da la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar con Lelouch atrás.

Suzaku llegaría a media noche y antes de eso, debía acabar con el fantasma.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Tao estaba entrando a su casa con leña para mantener el fuego en la noche. Su madre había salido nuevamente, alegando que tenía un problema que resolver y le había recordado que no saliera de la casa, por lo que una vez tenía listo el fuego, se encerró en su habitación con un libro en sus manos.<p>

La novela trataba de una adolescente que había aparecido de la nada y sin ningún tipo de recuerdo de su pasado, tenía amnesia y sólo recordaba que había despertado al lado de un río y empapada. Al final resultaba que era la princesa de la nación y su hermano había intentado asesinarla para tomar su lugar en el trono ya que su padre no confiaba en él, así que en secreto estaba haciendo los trámites de coronación y buscarle un prometido ideal para su hija. Colérico por los celos, asesino a su padre y lanzó a su hermana al río después de haberla dejado inconsciente con un golpe.

Victorioso, lleno de terror e injusticias el reino por cuatro años hasta que su hermana recupera la memoria y pelea por la corona con su caballero a su lado. Fue derrotado y la princesa se convierte en la Reina, gobernando su nación con paz y justicia acompañada y protegida siempre por su leal caballero que luego paso a ser su esposo y Rey.

Suspiro una vez termino el libro y cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa, esa novela había tenido tanto drama, acción y romance entre la princesa y aquel aldeano que se convirtió en su caballero… había sido tan perfecto.

Ya lo había leído tres veces, pero le encantaba leerlo, especialmente por el caballero, tenía un amor platónico hacía él y se sentía identificada con esa princesa de la memoria perdida porque a ella también le afectaba la memoria, no recordaba nada. Su primer recuerdo fue nada menos que su madre.

_Abre sus ojos mientras soltaba un gemido y notó que estaba tendida en la cama de su habitación. Se incorpora lentamente y muy confusa, no recordaba cómo había terminado allí, el por qué estaba allí… ¿O quien era ella? No recordaba su nombre._

_Se levanta de la cama despacio ya que se estaba mareando con cada movimiento brusco y ve un espejo a su lado derecho. Lo queda contemplando y ve a la mujer que le estaba enseñando: Piel blanca, ojos azules claros y cabello rosa oscuro y largo, con unas vendas blancas rodeando su frente. Ladea la cabeza y "esa" hace lo mismo… si, eran la misma. Se va acerando más para estar casi pegada al objeto y lo toca suavemente con sus dedos de la mano izquierda con sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo protegido por unos shorts blancos y una pollera del mismo color que tenía su ombligo al descubierto._

_-Tao. – La chica da un sobresalto y se voltea para ver a una pelirroja con una bandeja en sus manos. Al verse a los ojos, la mujer arque sus cejas. – Tao, se supone que debes estar en cama, ¿O crees que puedes estar ilesa de la noche a la mañana después de haberte caído de un árbol de casi quince metros?_

_-¿Me llamo Tao?_

_La mujer reflejó asombro y deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio pequeño para acercarse mejor a la peli-rosa y la toma de las mejillas tratando de ver algo extraño en ella, pero sólo encontraba confusión en esos ojos azules._

_-¿No recuerdas nada? Ayer te caíste del árbol cuando estábamos haciendo la mudanza. El doctor del pueblo te opero ya que se te había abierto la cabeza y te hiciste una gran herida en el pecho._

_-No recuerdo absolutamente nada ni a nadie. – Moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba confundida y un poco dudosa de estar metiendo la pata ante aquella mujer tan amable._

_-El golpe debió haberte dado amnesia. – Y la abraza con mucho cariño para luego acariciarle los cabellos. – Pero no te preocupes, saldremos juntas de esto._

-Madre…. – Susurra incorporándose de la cama, se sentía muy culpable de causarle tantos problemas a su madre… si sólo pudiera recuperar su memoria.

Tuvo la urgente necesidad de buscar aquel reloj defectuoso que guardaba celosamente en sus cajones. Lo buscaba entre papeles y accesorios que estaban en el cajón casi con desesperación. Al tocarlo, cierra sus ojos y se sintió en paz de inmediato aunque causo que piense en ese caballero de ojos esmeraldas nuevamente.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, mostrando un extraño brillo en los ojos y abre su boca.

-Suzaku. – Susurro para luego… desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de ser las once de la noche y Lelouch estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos cerca del río, esperando la llegada de la graciosa que tomaba la apariencia de la princesa para llamar la atención de la gente y mancillar más el nombre de la chica… ya era suficiente que él lo haya hecho.<p>

De golpe oye una hermosa voz cantando una melodía que él conocía muy bien, era la misma canción que su madre Marianne les cantaba a él y a Nunnally y que ningún otro ser humano se lo podía saber ya que la misma reina lo había compuesto. Finalmente se apareció la causante de aquella melodía.

Larga cabellera rosada clara, preciosos ojos violetas, una piel blanca y un atrayente cuerpo. Su vestimenta consistía sólo en un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con finas tiras sobre sus hombros en vez de mangas y con algunos volados a nivel de sus pechos.

Era el fantasma de Euphemia.

El fantasma va metiéndose poco a poco en el río sin importarle el pudor de ser observaba o sin miedo a que el reloj que colgaba en su cuello sufra algún daño por tocar el agua. Sus labios estaban concentrados en la canción y al terminar, sonríe para sumergirse y nadar.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Lelouch sale de su ensoñación y de su escondite, acercándose al río para atraparla en cuando saliera a la superficie. Pero cuando lo hizo… estaba desnuda. Desde sus caderas hacía abajo estaba protegido por el agua, su cabello rosado y mojado le ayudaba a tapar su espalda y algunos mechones protegía los pezones. Lelouch quedo rojo al ver la anatomía de su supuesta hermana que tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado, ¿En qué momento se había quitado el vestido? El fantasma notó su presencia y se sorprendió, pero no por miedo, más bien porque no se esperaba ver al pelinegro allí.

-Lelouch, ¿eres tú? – Pestañeaba varias veces para luego sonreír con emoción. – ¿De verdad eres tú? – Antes de darle tiempo para responder, el fantasma lo abraza completamente feliz, sorprendiéndolo mucho más, se supone que los fantasmas no son sólidos. – Finalmente puedo verte… he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo.

-¿Euphie? – Susurra sin salir del asombro, se había olvidado que la tenía desnuda, sentía que eso era poco comparado a la sonrisa de su hermana y el calor que brindaba aquellos brazos. No pudo evitar apretar la quijada y corresponderle el abrazo, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa y sin importarle que se estaba mojando. – Euphie, no quiero que esto sea mentira.

-No lo es… Dios me quiso cumplir un deseo: Ver una vez más a Suzaku y a ti.

-¿Dios? – Pestañeo asombrado y curioso. – ¿Existe?

Euphemia vuelve a sonreír como respuesta.

El tiempo avanzaba, ya faltaba treinta minutos para la medianoche. Ambos estaban sentados en el césped y Euphie había vuelto a cubrirse con su vestido, miraban las estrellas y hablaban muy poco ya que había tensión porque ese día seguía grabado en sus cabezas, el día que la princesa fue asesinada por Zero, por su hermano.

-¿Estás diciéndome que entraste en el cuerpo de una chica que se parece a ti y tomas tu forma original por las noches cuando tocas el reloj?

-Hace seis meses, Dios me ofreció cumplir mi deseo ya que no podía estar en paz, no paraba de verlos a todos, a Nunnally, Cornelia-neesama, a ti y a…. – Refleja tristeza por recordar a esa persona que tanto quería y se aferra más al reloj. – Suzaku. Él me ha ofrecido verlos, pero no sería fácil, yo debía arreglármelas en llegar hacía ustedes, no importa en donde me dejen. Y bueno, cuando llegue, vi a Tao-san a punto de morir por haberse caído de aquel árbol, así que tome la decisión de introducirme dentro de su cuerpo para curarla y cuando yo salga, ella estará bien. Pero ella se quedo con rasgos míos como mi apariencia, el color y largo de mi cabello, que se lo corto porque le incomodaba y… la cicatriz de la bala de Zero.

Ante lo último dicho, Lelouch agachó su cabeza y mira hacía otro lado, de nuevo sentía aquella culpabilidad que le quitaba el sueño. Euphemia notó su reacción y se atrevió acercarse al muchacho para tender su frente en la parte trasera del cuello de su hermano, sorprendiéndolo.

-Lo que yo he querido decirte siempre es… no debes sentirte culpable de lo que ha pasado.

-Yo soy el culpable de que tu nombre se haya marchitado… y que la paz no se cumpliera. – Lanza un hondo suspiro, es algo típico de Euphie. – Siempre perdonas a la gente, no importa lo que hagan.

-Eres mi hermano, jamás podría odiarte. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz… que todos sean felices hasta que nos volvamos a ver. – Se aleja para verlo a los ojos y su mano derecha le acaricia la mejilla izquierda. – Por eso, yo no te odio y no quiero que sigas cargando con la culpa.

Podía describir a su hermana con varias palabras: Dulce, Magnífica, Ángel y quien sabe más. Pero Lelouch sabía que ninguna palabra en el diccionario bastaba para describir a su hermana Euphemia… o a Shirley.

-Ahora necesito que me escuches con cuidado, Lelouch.

Lelouch sale de su ensoñación al oírla nuevamente hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Se me acaba el tiempo… hasta la media noche puedo estar despierta, luego vuelvo a dormir y Tao-chan reaparecerá en su casa durmiendo. – Le muestra una seria expresión, señal de que dirá algo muy importante, así que el pelinegro no podía perder ningún detalle. – No puedo abandonar el cuerpo y volver al Cielo si no cumplo mi deseo, pero temo que con cada día que pasa, Tao pierda su alma y termine siendo yo quien domine el cuerpo. Por favor, ayúdame a que Suzaku este aquí a las diez.

-Tú misma dijiste que nos has estado observando. Suzaku ya no se acerca a mí.

Euphemia mira el suelo con melancolía. Era verdad, ella misma había llorado miles de veces al verlo serio y devastado, dándole incluso la espalda a Lelouch y concentrado sólo en su deber como Knight. Cuantas veces deseo abrazarlo y consolarlo, murmurarle que siguiera adelante, que ella estaba bien y dejase de estar tan enojado con Lelouch. Pero no funcionaría, él no la escucharía, ni la vería porque era un fantasma, un alma que traspasaba todo lo material. De nuevo quería llorar, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Te lo suplico… Lelouch, quiero verlo… quiero ver a Suzaku.

-Está bien. – Lelouch lanzó un suspiro agotador, de nuevo su hermana había ganado otra batalla.

Euphemia le sonríe agradecida.

Dos minutos para media noche.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte ese día cuando nos vimos en la isla abandonada? – La princesa ladea la cabeza confundida, parecía que no recordaba nada. – Te pregunte, ¿Por qué elegiste a un eleven como tu caballero?

Euphemia abre sus ojos al recordar esa escena, su hermano mirándolo al hacerle esa pregunta y esperando una respuesta que iba a ser respondida si no se hubiesen aparecido Kallen y Suzaku. Es curioso y muy normal en Lelouch que no haya olvidado ese día y cada detalle, por eso su pequeña sonrisa que desaparece al pensar de nuevo en Suzaku.

-Porque… porque Suzaku y yo tenemos el mismo ideal. – Lleva su mano derecha a su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón. – Ambos deseamos la paz y que la gente ría, un mundo en donde eleven, brittanianos vivan en armonía. Pero también…. – Refleja una sonrisa cansada y nostálgica. – Porque fui egoísta. – Sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse de un tierno rosa. – Lo quería para mí solamente. – Aun cuando su propio corazón estaba congelado y usaba el cuerpo de otro, sentía aquel acelerado latido como si el corazón "vivo" fuese de ella. Era tan rara la unión que hizo con la chica.

Tal como Cenicienta, las campanas de media noche ya se estaban anunciando y el príncipe rebelde nota como su hermana, la princesa Euphemia, estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente en polvos que brillaban como polvos mágicos.

-Prométeme que traerás a Suzaku… y prométeme que seguirás adelante y sonriendo, no importa lo que te venga en el camino. – Euphemia estaba llorando mientras soltaba sus palabras, intuía que ya no se verían más. – Hasta que llegue el día en que todo estemos reunidos nuevamente y nos riamos como en la infancia.

En el momento que la última lágrima de la medianoche cae al suelo, Euphemia desaparece por completo.


	4. 3: El Vengador

Al fin tuve inspiracion para escribir el capi final y quise escribirlo lo más rápido posible para no perderla que se va corriendo XDD

El final les va a resultar confuso, pero las explicaciones estan al final.

Un fic menos! wii! XD

Disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER**: Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo DD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El Vengador.<strong>

Tao despierta confundida, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida en su cama… y eso era ya un hábito. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su madre, descubriendo que todo estaba impecable y vacio… o se levanto muy temprano o no había vuelto aún. Hambrienta y sin ánimos de cocinar, Tao decide salir al pueblo.

Pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era cambiarse de ropas, no podía salir en pijama… por mucho que tenía una gran curiosidad de saber como se sentía al hacerlo. Caminando hacía su ropero, descubrió que el reloj estaba sobre el escritorio, algo que llamaba su atención porque no recordaba haberlo sacado de su lugar y era algo que siempre le pasaba, un lapsus de tiempo se borraba y veía ese aparato inservible en su escritorio, varias veces había tenido la idea de botarlo, pero una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía.

Sacude la cabeza en negación al volver a oír su estómago y guarda el reloj en su lugar esperando no sufrir más de esos lapsus. Abre su pequeño ropero y decide ponerse uno de sus vestidos de colores claros y alegres, hoy usaría uno celeste que la ayudara a resaltar el color de sus ojos y unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color.

Al estar satisfecha con su apariencia, sonríe y sale de su hogar.

Suzaku recorría el pueblo vestido como otro más, no estaba usando su traje de caballero para no llamar la atención, usaba su clásica chaqueta, pollera, botines y pantalones. Le había gustado mucho el lugar, le recordaba sus años de infancia, cuando pasaba horas y horas jugando, imaginando que era el mejor samurái del mundo, un súper héroe o su maestro Todou-san.

Se detiene al ver una pequeña tienda de postres y le gruñe el estómago. Avergonzado, saca su billetera para comprarse un bocadillo, pero su mano se detiene al ver la insignia que lo delataba como caballero de Euphemia. Se lo queda mirando mientras pensaba en ella con su sonrisa de siempre cada vez que se reunían.

Cierra sus ojos por pensar en el día que murió… y todo por culpa de Zero… de Lelouch y su deseo de ser siempre el vencedor. Iba a pedir su orden, pero un empujón lo obliga a girar a su izquierda y salvar a una persona de una fea caída. Oye cómo se disculpaba torpemente, pero él no le ponía atención ya que no se podía creer el juego cruel que el Destino le daba.

Esa chica era igual a Euphemia.

Pero esta chica es diferente, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello estaba corto y en un tono de rosa más oscuro que el de la princesa. La veía por todo los ángulos posibles en una búsqueda desesperada por descubrir que no eran iguales y su tortura crecía.

La joven lo miraba confundida y con la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, con la confianza brotando de esas manos que la salvaron de caer, con la necesidad de abrazarlo y consolarlo porque esos ojos esmeraldas en verdad estaban llenos de tristeza, rompiendo su corazón.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

—Esto… gracias. —Susurra con la esperanza de traerlo al mundo real y que la suelte, el contacto de piel es peligroso.

—¿Esta lastimada?

—Oh no, estoy bien gracias a usted. —Agradece inclinando la cabeza en respeto. —Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. Iba distraída.

—No hay problema, de verdad. — Regalándole una sonrisa.

Escondido entre la gente estaba Lelouch disfrazado y mirándolos con una cara de pocos amigos a causa de sus celos de hermano mayor no dominados. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que a pesar de las situaciones, ellos estuvieran destinados a encontrarse. Mira a Suzaku, tenía que encontrar la forma de que se juntase con Euphemia en la noche. Y ahora mira a Tao, en verdad que se parece a la princesa.

Algo en el castaño le resultaba familiar, pero Tao no recordaba nada hasta que escucha en la TV de una tienda vecina. Él era… el caballero de ojos tristes.

—L-lo-lord Kururugi. —Susurra entre asombrada, aterrada y confundida, había golpeado a un soldado superior y no sabía qué hacer.

—_Shh_. Podrían oírte. —Le pide el soldado nervioso (para sorpresa de Tao) y mirando por todos lados.

Aquel comportamiento no era el de un hombre de su categoría social y eso la sorprende mucho, actúa como un niño que había cometido un acto de vandalismo inofensivo, por eso se le escapa una sonrisa.

—L-lo siento. — Tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Tao mira hacia otro lado avergonzada. — Pida usted primero, es un hombre ocupado.

—No tengo prisa, puedes pedir primero. — Dijo Suzaku llevando una mano tras la cabeza, igual de avergonzado.

—P-pero usted llego primero.

—De verdad, insisto que pases.

—Por favor. — Se queja Lelouch en un susurro y viendo al cielo. Si en verdad hay un Dios ahí arriba que trajo a Euphie, entonces que detenga aquella estupidez infantil de una vez.

Al final, ambos pidieron juntos y ahora habían terminado sentados en la misma mesa y no sabían cómo terminaron así de confiados, sólo se dejaron llevar por un raro sentimiento que recorría sus entrañas.

—Oh. ¿Eres mestiza? — Exclama Suzaku asombrado.

—Mi madre es de Britania y mi padre fue un panadero en China. Él ha muerto hace ya mucho tiempo y mi mamá se vio obligada a que nos mudáramos a Japón para escapar de los prejuicios de los chinos.

Suzaku asiente con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que la comprendía. Entonces, piensa de nuevo en el parecido de la mujer con la princesa Euphemia y de los rumores del fantasma. ¿Se estará aprovechando del parecido para hacerse pasar por Euphie?

—Tao-san… ¿Te han dicho… que te pareces a la princesa Euphemia?

—¿Hablas de la princesa asesina? — Olvidándose del protocolo real o que estaba ante el antiguo caballero de la princesa, usa aquel título otorgado por los elevens furiosos.

Tao abre sus ojos al descubrir algo confuso entre las lagunas de su memoria, tal vez un recuerdo olvidado. Había caído al suelo desde una distancia bastante lejana, de seguro iba a morir en unos segundos. Ahora veía una silueta que le sonreía dulcemente y le aseguraba que estará bien y que no la iba a dejar morir. Lo único que puede reconocer de aquella silueta con sus ojos violetas.

—¿Tao? — Al recuperar el sentido, ve que Suzaku estaba de pie a su lado y la sostenía de los hombros. Tal parece que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero el soldado la salvo de caer.

—Lo siento, me pasa de vez en cuando. — Sus mejillas arden por la vergüenza de haber hecho una función en público.

Él seguía sosteniéndola y aquel contacto le era familiar como también entrañable. Raro, es la primera vez que se ven y su cuerpo reacciona como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Se miraron sin pestañear, de seguro los dos estaban igual de confusos. Suzaku iba a decirle algo, pero un grito autoritario dirigido a la chica corta el ambiente. La madre de Tao.

—¿Madre? — Confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Su madre le dijo que no se acerque a Suzaku y ellos prácticamente estaban compartiendo el aliento.

—¡Me asusté mucho que no estuvieras en casa cuando llegue! — Le reprueba mientras caminaba hacía la pareja.

—Lo siento, pero no estabas y quería desayunar.

—Guarda todo para llevar, nos vamos a casa.

No le había prestado atención a Suzaku en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Tao se despide de él. Lo único que hizo fue regañarla por pillarla con él cuando le había dicho claramente que mantuviese distancias con él.

—No quería hacer esto, pero hasta que el soldado se vaya, tienes prohibido salir de la casa sola.

Tao suspira resignada, no entendía el escándalo de su madre y sabía que es inútil quejarse, así que no tiene más remedio que aceptar el castigo en silencio.

Lelocuh había seguido en plan espía todo el tiempo, por lo que no se había perdido nada. Observando a su confuso y mudo amigo de la niñez, sonríe sarcásticamente. Ya sabía cómo llevar al ratón a su trampa.

* * *

><p>Tao leía su libro favorito de nuevo y rodeada de chocolate. No tenía mucho que hacer si no podía salir de la casa. Había pasado la tarde limpiando su hogar para que el tiempo pase y se entretuviese con algo. Eran las seis cuando terminó y ahora tenía que esperar a que no madre llegue con la compra para cocinar la cena.<p>

Pero cuando la noche cae y ella aún no regresaba, se vio con la decisión de desobedecerla e irla a buscar para comer de una vez.

Entra a su pieza con la intención de buscar un abrigo para el frío. Pero se queda quieta al ver que su viejo reloj de bolsillo y dañado estaba brillando y flotando en el aire.

En vez de gritar, queda bajo hipnosis, como si en verdad estuviese maravillada ante tal espectáculo y fuese algo natural. Despacio, su mano derecha se va alzando despacio para tocarlo y tanto objeto como persona, desaparecen.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar?<p>

Lelouch había esperado a la llegada de Euphie en el lago con su traje del temible revolucionario Zero. Su hermana, luego de haber pasado por sus "minutos en estado sonámbula", recibe un resumen del plan: Lelouch se hará aparecer ante Suzaku como Zero y lo llevará hasta el lago para que se reúnan.

—Por supuesto que va a funcionar, él me estará persiguiendo para cumplir su deber de "honorable caballero". — Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pero Lelouch, para traerlo, debes correr… y tú nunca fuiste bueno en eso. — Le recuerda con una sonrisa temerosa, recordando al pequeño Lelouch sin aire luego de haber corrido cinco minutos.

Lelouch había fruncido los labios y había depresión en sus ojos. No negaba que el deporte no era su facultad y estaba claro que entre él y Suzaku no había punto de comparación, pero él ya tenía el asunto arreglado.

—Lo siento, te puse triste. — Se disculpa la princesa temerosa de verlo desanimado.

—No, yo… estoy preparado para eso, no te preocupes.

* * *

><p>Suzaku recorría el bosque sin presentar señales de estar perdido. Ya había hecho su tarea de conocer la zona en mapas y averiguar por los lugares en que aparecía el presuntuoso fantasma.<p>

Pensar en Euphemia aun le causaba dolor. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ella eran su pluma para escribir, su insignia como caballero y una vieja foto que recortó de un periodo. La extrañaba, aun podía verla reflejada en cada esquina en donde pasaba y hasta podía escuchar el eco de su voz llamándolo o el recuerdo de sus caricias en las manos o en las mejillas.

La necesitaba tanto como respirar.

—No podre descansar hasta matar a Zero.

El atmosfera había cambiado para el gusto del soldado. Alerta, saca su pistola y llama a quién sea que ande ahí a que se muestre pacíficamente o iba a matarlo sin dudar.

—Como siempre, tienes un tacto muy suave, Kururugi.

El soldado japonés alta la cabeza, viendo al enemigo mundial número uno, Zero, de pie en una pequeña colina. Tenía su casco, como siempre, pero él leía bien el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Zero?! — Llega a una conclusión precipitada en un segundo. — ¡¿Acaso eres el responsable de todo esos rumores?! ¡¿No te basto con matarla?!

—¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces ven por mí.

Y Zero se aleja corriendo.

—¡Espera! — Suzaku no duda ir tras de él.

Sorprendentemente Zero estaba demasiado lejos de Suzaku (porque nosotros sabemos que Lulu y el gimnasio no son íntimos amigos) y todo es gracias a que Lelouch estaba usando patines en vez de zapatos. Llevaba la delantera.

El soldado lo pierde de vista y maldice su mala suerte. ¿Ese rebelde nunca se cansara de mancillar más y más a Euphie? Era la mujer más bondadosa del mundo y se esforzó como nadie para darle a la gente de Japón el derecho de vivir en igualdad de condiciones.

De pronto, escucha una canción. Alguien, dueña de una voz maravillosa, estaba cantando en vivo en alguna parte del bosque. Recuerda en los reportes que los testigos habían comentado escuchar al fantasma cantar antes de pillarlo. Piensa en seguir el sonido de la canción y encontrar el fantasma falso de una vez.

La voz era cada vez más clara e hipnótica. La voz tenía un aire familiar y se le revuelve el estómago.

Sale del bosque, encontrándose con un gran lago y a una mujer adentro que le daba la espalda y sólo se le veía el pelo rosa mojado tapándole la espalda. Él ha visto ese perfil una y otra vez en sus sueños, que ya se los conocía de memoria cada detalle. Ahí, ese perfil se iba alejando más y más de él sin importar los gritos de ruegos que le pedían que se quedara. Pero esta vez, ella no se estaba alejando, permanecía quieta en el lago, cantando y dejando que el agua moje su figura.

Debe ser una pesadilla. No puede ser Euphie.

Su cuerpo se movía solo y no se daba cuenta de ello a pesar que sus ojos le mostraba que estaba acercándose a cada segundo. Su pie pisa una rama apenas salió del bosque, quedando solamente la pradera, el lago, el fantasma y él. El ruido sobresalta a la joven y voltea para saber que ocurría, clavando sus ojos violetas en Suzaku y en su corazón.

—¡Suzaku! — Esa voz… nadie podía imitar esa voz tan dulce, enérgica y con tanto cariño.

—¿E-Eu… phie? — Todavía no podía creer que la tenía de frente. Real.

—Sabía que me encontrarías. — Como en el caso de Lelouch, Euphemia olvida el pudor y se abalanza sobre el soldado, apegando su cuerpo desnudo con firmeza.

—E-E… ¡Euphie! — Rojo como un tomate, Suzaku no sabía qué hacer. Si la tenía pegada, _sentiría_ todo, pero si la apartaba, lo _vería_ todo.

—¡Oh, lo siento! — Apenada, se aparta y Suzaku cierra instintivamente los ojos. Sinceramente estaba aterrado de verla desnuda, sentía que la profanaría con sólo los ojos. — Ya puedes mirar.

Como Suzaku estaba inseguro de seguir aquella orden, Euphemia lo obliga abriéndole los parpados suavemente con los dedos pulgares. Mágicamente estaba seca y usando un vestido veraniego de color blanco.

—¿Ves? Todo está bajo control. — Y le vuelve a sonreír.

Esa sonrisa… oh dios, como la echaba de menos. No era ninguna imitación creada por alguien sin corazón. Era su princesa Euphemia.

—Te he echado de menos. — Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Suzaku antes de asimilarlo siquiera. — Dios… de verdad eres tú. — Le estaba tocando las mejillas con mucho cuidado, tenía mucho miedo que un error cause que desaparezca.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. — Euphemia toma gentilmente sus manos. El tacto es tan real como su sonrisa. — He estado _esperándote_.

Tal vez fue la culpa de la soledad o por lo destrozado que estuvo por su muerte, pero su cuerpo seguía actuando antes que su razonamiento y la estaba besando como si no fuese un mañana.

Y técnicamente, era así.

Nadie se daba cuenta que estaban en el suelo enrollados mientras sus labios se peleaban por el control. Los blancos dedos de la princesa se enredaban en el pelo del caballero mientras él descendía sus besos hasta el cuello.

Suzaku se detiene al sentir algo duro que golpea su cabeza: un coco. El coco, luego de estrellarse en la nuca, cae al suelo y da unas volteretas por varios metros. Ese golpe hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y su cara se enciende como una véngala.

—¡Euphemia, lo siento mucho! — Alarmado.

La princesa se ríe ante el cambio de comportamiento de su caballero y se acerca para besarlo de nuevo. Un beso corto y lleno de dulzura.

—Suzaku, gracias por corresponder a mis sentimientos. Me haces feliz... y podré regresar al cielo en paz.

Eso fue una dura bofetada a la realidad. Era cierto el rumor del fantasma, pero también es cierto que ella está muerta. Pertenece a otro mundo. Pero ella está aquí, tan sólida que nadie creería que es un fantasma.

No quería que se fuera.

—Euphie... — Como si supiera lo que él quería decirle, ella le tapa los labios con un dedo.

—No hay nada que superé a la muerte. — A pesar de las tristes palabras, ella sonreía. Ella tenía ya superado su cruel destino y creía también en las palabras que Dios le dijo hace mucho tiempo. — Mi tiempo se acabó, pero yo sé que nos veremos en otra vida. — Lo abraza por debajo de los brazos, aferrándose a su olor y calor por última vez. Quería guardar este recuerdo con mucho fuerza. — Dios me ha permitido venir para hablar contigo por última vez.

Arreglándose el vestido, invita a Suzaku a sentarse a su lado. Él obedece y Euphie apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Los minutos pasaron conversándole sobre su partida en el cielo y sobre Tao y el peligro que corría si seguía ella ocupando aquel cuerpo humano.

—Entonces has venido a hablar conmigo... y después de media noche, volverás _allá_.

—Sí. — Euphemia pensó en omitir el papel de Lelouch en todo este viaje suyo o se sabría que recuperó su memoria. — Después de mi muerte y ver lo que te ha causado... verte tan destrozado y vacio que yo... bueno, digamos que las consecuencias no serían buenas. — Sin cambiar de posición, busca a tientas su mano y entrelaza los dedos. — Vengo a pedirte que dejes de estar triste... vengo a pedirte que debes seguir adelante... y vengo a pedirte que perdones a Lelouch.

Suzaku hace presión al contacto de manos.

Diez minutos para media noche.

—No puedo. — Dijo al fin. — Perdonar a tu asesino... no puedo... ¡Él te mato a sangre fría!

—Y él está pagando el castigo: _recordarlo una y otra y otra vez_. Mientras Lelouch viva, él va a estar pensando en eso por siempre. — Las lágrimas salían por pensar en solo el _comienzo _de lo que le esperaba a su hermano por tomar el camino de _Zero_, pero ella no podía decir nada de eso. — ¿No es suficiente castigo?

—¿Y de qué sirve eso si él no recuerda nada?

No sabía cómo responder a eso sin delatar que Lelouch se libero del Geass de su padre. Ella no puede intervenir en el futuro. La imagen de _cómo _va a morir Lelouch le revuelve el estómago y le sirve como ayuda para saber que responderle.

—Entonces no sirve que le seas indiferente si ´l no sabe lo que hizo para ganarse tu odio... no es correcto.

¿Por qué Euphie siempre sabía que decir? ¿Por qué siempre debía ser buena con todos?

—¿Por qué quieres ser amable con Lelouch si él te mato? — Suelta el soldado muy molesto, no sabía si con Euphemia, con Lelouch o consigo mismo.

Euphemia le sonríe comprensiva.

—Por qué él sigue siendo mi hermano.

Cinco minutos para media noche.

—Lelouch ya carga con un destino lleno de dolor que una vida no es suficiente para pagarlo... él ya va a morir _pronto_. — Cierra los ojos con fuerza para contener el dolor y a que vuelva a llorar. — Le espera una vida de sufrimiento y mala suerte en su siguiente vida, así que por favor... — Le toma de las manos suavemente, pero con determinación. — Haz feliz mientras viva... aunque sea un poco.

¿Lelouch va a morir? Una parte de él se esperaba ello en realidad, pero aquello igual lo impacto y no supo como reaccionar. ¿Qué cara pondría ahora cuando vea a su amigo de la infancia sabiendo lo que le esperaba?

Dos minutos.

—No sé si pueda perdonarlo... — Confiesa tristemente. —, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para que sonría como en el pasado... hare lo que esté a mi alcance.

Euphemia le acaricia el rostro. su miraba gritaba lo agradecida que estaba a pesar de no conseguir todo lo que esperaba. Él también podía percibir que ella sabía más de lo que le habló esta noche. Deben haber leyes allá arriba que no le dejan.

—Te amo, Suzaku. — Le dijo con tanta ternura y verdad que él casi llora. — Te esperé una vez... y te esperaré de nuevo... hasta el día que nos veamos de nuevo.

Y lo besa dulcemente. Una promesa.

Media noche.

El cuerpo femenino cae bruscamente y Suzaku la tiene que atrapar. Ya no es Euphemia, volvía a ser la chica que conoció en la tarde.

Esta vez no tiene motivos para contenerse y llora llamando a la princesa una y otra vez en susurros.

Entre tanto, plumas blancas caían del cielo y la luna refleja un rastro de alas de ángel.

* * *

><p>—Pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de una escena digna para película porno y el príncipe Lelouch la interrumpió... una lástima, ¿No CC?<p>

DD voltea para ver a la peliverde con expresión seria detrás de ella y sentada sobre una roca.

—Es demasiado celoso. — Le responde CC para nada contenta o burlona como de costumbre cuando se trata de picar a Lelouch.

—¿Te ocurre algo _querida hija_? No estás tan contenta como recuerdo.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Hacerte pasar por la madre de la incubadora de Euphemia y asegurarte que esos dos la encontrasen.

—¿Celosa acaso? — Contraatacando. — Sólo quería evitar que pasen cosas malas si Euphemia seguía en el cuerpo de Tao. Si ella seguía en el cuerpo, un día Tao morirá y Euphemia "_revivirá_". La gente se volverá loca.

—¿Y lo has hecho solo por eso? — Desconfiada.

—Aparte de otras personas, yo tengo un corazón de oro. — Su actitud de mujer dolida es para ganar un Oscar, pero CC no se lo tragaba. — Al ser ahora un ángel, ahora sabe muchas cosas como la muerte del príncipe sanguinario o sobre el castigo que le esperará luego de su muerte.

—Dios no se anda con rodeos por lo que veo. — Dijo CC bastante desinteresada, pero por dentro sentía cierta culpabilidad por lo que le aguardaba a Lelouch.

—Cuando _Zero _muera, las _cuatro almas _tendrán una vida nueva en un mundo nuevo y ahí nos veremos una vez más.

CC frunce el ceño al no comprender quienes serían las otras dos almas que llenarían los espacios con Euphemia y Lelouch. Pero estaba entendiendo la función de DD en el futuro.

—Serás la Jueza de sus nuevas vidas.

—Es lo que se gana al ser la Jueza de las Vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Se que ese final de CC con DD las dejo confusas, pero en realidad queria dejarlo asi desde el comienzo de la historia, un final abierto y que nos deje "Que diablos paso aqui? porque no entendi"... como el anime XD.<p>

La verdad es que pensaba hacer una continuacion, como una segunda parte, pero con otro titulo enk veriamos a DD de nuevo con las cuatro almas que menciono para darles una vida nueva en otro mundo, claro que para Lulu va a ser mas dificil esa vida como un castigo por sus actos como Zero

Y cuando DD se referia a la muerte de Zero, hablaba de Suzaku, que todo eso comenzaria tras la muete de Suzaku como Zero años despueees del anime

Aprecio su comprension y agradezco su paciencia y que les haya gustado

ADIOS!


End file.
